


Wannable Wendy’s

by peachoney



Category: Wanna One
Genre: for the gc, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachoney/pseuds/peachoney
Summary: For Wannable wendy’s <3 it’s bad i know





	Wannable Wendy’s

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh follow me at @kangcrush on twt

 

It was another sunny day for the Wannable Wendy’s to open and provide high(low) quality to local wannables. This particular day was going to be the busiest of the year. Wanna One had announced they were performing in this town. You could practically feel the energy in the air. Yet with this hectic day it meant the restaurant had to be at its best shape. Wannable Wendy’s had to show all the other restaurants that THIS was the restaurant to go to. Wendy’s had to be the hot spot and have all the other restaurants on their knees begging for customers. This was the day.

———

 

Claudia fidgeted for the keys to the restaurant and accidentally dropped them like a dumbass. She sighed and bent down to reach them but instead caught a glance from across the street. Her attitude suddenly turned sour and her temples started to ache. It was Taco Bell. Wendy’s number one competitor and enemy. Claudia noticed Sami standing in front of the glass door with a big ol smirk. Claudia turned around ignoring Sami. The Wendy’s shop lights turned on and nayana played from the speakers. The restaurant was clean thankfully to Emily and her hard working towel and spray cleaner. There was a frosty on the counter half eaten which was most likely from Coco. Coco has the tendency to leave things half done which meant half cleaned windows or bills. Claudia threw it away. In case anyone tried to eat the half frosty which always happened.

 

Claudia went to the back and headed to the machines to turn some of them on for today’s cookings. The clock ticked and Energetic started playing implying the workers were now on their way. Claudia went to the register noticing lint piled up on top. Dari probably. Nayana played and familiar faces started walking in.

 

“Where’s my frosty? Omg wendy is that you?!” Coco spoke up and looked around for her half frosty which Claudia threw away. Claudia thought it was better to keep quiet so Coco doesn’t mess with anything important.

 

“Hi Dari! How ya doing today?” Claudia asked.

 

“I could really go for some cheese right now not gonna lie...” Dari headed straight to the back to get herself a scoop of melted cheese.

 

“Well our employees should be coming any min-“ Before Claudia could finish her sentence Amber and Nikki walk in prepped and ready. Whatever that means. Amber yawned and took a seat at one of the tables. If Emily was there she would’ve been pissed. Nikki turned around to eye the stanky Taco Bell.

 

“If any wannables go to Taco Bell today...I hope they choke on a chip.” Nikki said slamming the table jolting awake Amber.

 

“Calm down we’ve been in the public’s eye lately.“ Dari said while cooling off her cup of cheese.

 

“I mean i’m scared.“ Coco said while scratching her hair.

 

“Don’t be scared Coco! It will be a good day at work.“ Claudia tried calming her nerves.

 

“I don’t care about work! I’m scared my frosty is lost! She was special....” Everyone got up and headed to their work space while Coco continued looking under tables. Nayana played again as Nini, Mandy, and Grace walked in.

 

“What the heck Nini! Why are you wearing red when we all wear pink and blue...” Nikki said from her salad station.

 

“Oh wtf.. I forgot today’s special dress code.” Nini looked down and noticed everyone’s uniforms. She surly would stand out. Grace looked over at the glass window like everyone else.

 

“She can resemble the blood of our enemies, Taco Bell.”

 

“Dude wtf?” Mandy eyed Grace and walked off to join Nikki.

 

“She has a point so stay in red.” Claudia counted the money in the drawer in case Dari decided to take a penny like last time. The rest of the crew walked in which included Millie, Emily, Kat, and Ang. Everyone got to their positions and started on prep work before the doors open for the day. Today was going to be hectic.

———

 

“Hello welcome to Wendy’s! How can I take your order!” Grace smiled at the fellow customer. The customer looked at the menu with their mouth wide open. They were in line long enough to know what they want. But guess that wasn’t the case. Nothing came out when they were about to speak but instead they shut their mouth. They raised their finger and Grace got ready to punch in their order.

 

“Uh lemme get a big mac.”

 

“Excuse me but this is Wendys..”

 

“Oh shit. Then can I have a large pepperoni with thin crust.”

 

“Wrong place.” Grace believed in that moment people really do be stupid.

 

“Oh a whopper!”

 

“Like I said before this. is. a. wendy’s.”

 

“Lemme get uhhhh number 5 then.”

 

“Okay $7.88 please.”

 

“Wallet machine broke.” Grace felt her blood boil and her fists tighten. Wannables really had no braincells and she saw the customer laughing. All the patience in her was long gone.

 

“BITCH IF YOU DONT STOP PLAYING IM SHOVING A BIG MAC AND PIZZA UP YOUR ASS!” Grace jumped onto the counter causing a scene. Claudia rushed to save the two from ripping each other apart. She tried holding Grace back from throwing hands at the customer. Coco began blowing her whistle and running in circles. The customer sprang out the building.

 

“OH FUCK! WANNABLES BE CRAZY!”

 

——-

 

The two salad makers weren’t that busy like always because who really eats salads? At a Wendy’s? Plus the vegetables weren’t that appetizing. Nikki grabbed a handful of croutons and shoved them in her mouth. She crunched down on the dried bread humming away to 11.

 

“Just like how mama used to make them?” Mandy chopped the lettuce up chuckling to herself. Nikki just sat back munching on the year old croutons.

 

“Huh.”

 

“You ever think if the lettuce miss their brothers and sisters?” Mandy asked so sudden making Nikki choke a bit on the crumbs. Mandy probably had too many frostys. Mandy raised her knife to talk and Nikki slowly backed away keeping a distance. Not the first time the ambulance would come to Wendys. The last time they did Coco got her arm stuck in the toilet. Men’s toilet.

 

“M-Mandy be ca-“

 

“Like the lettuce is taken away from the other lettuce. Or is it letti?” 

 

“I mean I don’t know but be care with th-“ Mandy began swinging the knife with her words and Nikkie just kept taking steps back. Mandy was too busy ranting away she wasn’t noticing her arm movements.

 

“Don’t get me started on tomatos! DONT GET ME STARTED!! They are-“ Her arms were swinging faster and forceful.

 

“DONT START THEN! WE DONT HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THE TOMATOS” Nikki darted for the onions and held one up for protection. Not protected at all but she couldn’t think. Then the idea clicked in her head.

 

“Ha you’re right i’ll stop. I just feel bad for the veggies...anyways let’s get back to work!” Mandy went back to chopping the lettuce that was probably never gonna be eaten.

 

“Wait No mandy. Keep talking about them.” Seconds after Nikki said that, Mandy was rambling and swinging her hand. This was her one chance. Nikki gripped the onion and tossed it in the air. Nikki shut her eyes tensing up. After a bit of silence she opened her eyes slowly. Long and behold a perfectly chopped onion.

 

“Nikki you’re a genie horse.”

 

“You mean genius?”

 

————

 

Amber looked over her precious creation. A tear rolled down her cheek and she felt her heart warm up. She had done it again. Created art from trial and error.

 

“Woah you good Amber?” Kat asked looking over to the emotional nugget-est.(?)

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Kat laid her eyes on the nugget Amber created. The nugget was fried to perfection and the shape was rounded beautifully. Amber picked it up and gave it a small peck.

 

“Welcome to the world Trent.” She laid the nug down and laid a napkin down on top of it. Trent was now her prized possession. There were others before Trent but they went missing. More like someone ate them on accident. Amber thinks on purpose.

 

“What in the actual-“

 

“shhhh trent is sleeping.” Amber whispered and tucked in the nug. No one was gonna hurt Trent under her watch. Kat has never seen this kind of crazy before. A smokey smell rose to Kat’s nostrils meaning uh oh.

 

“FUCK MY FRIES ARE BURNING” Kat ran to her fryer and the fries were just laying there. The smoke was from the barbecue sauce Dari was eating. She guided her attention back to the fries. She picked one up and ate it.

 

“These have been cooking for an hour? Why aren’t they done?” Dari walked over with her cheese/barbecue sauce and spotted the confused Kat.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s my fries! I left them here to fry but they aren’t done.” Kat handed Dari a fry and she popped it in her mouth.

 

“Um kat...they are frozen. Your machine isn’t even on. YOU DONT EVEN HAVE OIL IN HERE.”

 

“Ohhhh that’s what I forgot to do”

 

————-

 

Millie had a love/hate relationship with the frosty machine. Frostys were one of a kind and irresistible. Yet it did get boring eating the same icecream all the time. She looked at the time knowing her break was about to start. She looked around noticing everyone was busy doing there own thing and darted to the freezer. This was where the magic happened. She peeked around finding a huge white tub on the shelf. She looked around once more and grabbed the tub. She popped the top off and angels started singing.

 

“Coffee flavored icecream...” It was love at first sight. It was technically Nini’s but no one was gonna find out it was her. She didn’t have a spoon so she went straight in with her hands. Right as the icecream touched her tongue a bolt of energy rushed through her body. The caffeine was strong.

 

“THIS IS THAT GOOD SHIT!” Millie couldn’t resist and practically ate half the tub. It was the best thing to ever be invented. Frostys were no match to the coffee icecream. Once her break was up she went back to her frosty machine.

 

“Three frostys Mil-“

 

“DONE.”

 

“One f-“

 

“HERE”

 

“Tw-“

 

“DONE”

 

“You good Millie?” Emily asked confused over how Millie was acting. 

 

“TOTALLY FINE! AMAZING!” Millie was shaking and her eyes were wide open. The caffeine was definitely working.

 

“Did you drink like 5 red bull’s?” Red bull couldn’t work this well.

 

“NOPE. BUT DONT TELL ANYONE THIS...I ATE SOME OF THE COFFEE ICECREAM IN THE FREEZER.” Millie was loud without even knowing. The whole store could hear her. Taco Bell could probably hear.

 

“YOU ATE MY ICECREAM?!” Nini gasped knowing her sacred icecream was gone.

 

“UHH ONLY A LITTLE...”

 

“How much exactly?” Emily squinted her eyes. She had a feeling it wasn’t just a little.

 

“HALF THE TUB.” Emily’s and Nini’s mouths dropped to the floor. Not only was Millie energized to her max but Nini’s icecream was half gone.

 

———

 

“And then she was like BURN IT UP!” A group of peaches bursted out laughing in the corner of the restaurant. They had been sitting there for a whole 3 hours laughing over the littlest things. Everyone was grumpy which was making customers leave. Emily threw her towel down on the table and rolled her neck out of frustration.

 

“Why the hell are they so loud and annoying! They have been sitting there for too long.” Emily walked over not giving a fuck about hands being thrown. If that did happen Claudia better be close by. Coco better have her whistle.

 

“JEOJANG!” One of the peaches yelled out while the rest were flailing around as if they heard the funniest joke in the world. Winks even were disgusted.

 

“Excuse me but we have a line at the register and you guys have been here for quite a while.” Emily was turning red watching the girls giggle and whisper. One of the peaches stood up and stepped over infront of Emily. Now one on one.

 

“This is the peaches area and we can sit here for as long as WE want.” The peach rolled her eyes anticipating Emily’s comeback.

 

“These are MY tables and if I say y’all gotta go THEN YALL GOTTA GO!” Emily slid her hand around the nozzle of the spray bottle. The peach turned around to her other peaches laughing once again. Emily was ready to attack. Emily then took a step back and held the bottle up. She positioned the bottle straight at the peaches. They all froze up scared of the table cleaner. The standing peach put her hands up signaling she was staying away.

 

“Now on the count of three you all better get up and walk out that door..or else.” The peaches slowly motioned their way from the tables with their eyes glued to the bottle. Emily held her bottle out ready to spray at any second.

 

“Three.”

 

“Two.” The peaches continued to the door and pushed each other to walk faster.

 

“ONE!” Emily puffed her cheeks and aligned the spray at them. The peaches ran for it tripping and falling over nothing. The rest of the customers stared at the scene. She finally felt relieved. Once they were gone Emily smiled and put down her bottle. She turned around to see Coco under the table.

 

“Sorry Coco didn’t mean to scare you! Just they were taking up so much space and annoying everyone!”

 

“Have you seen my frosty?”

 

———-

 

Filling drinks seems easy but when hundreds of customers walk through that door all hell breaks loose. Nini could pretty much fill a drink with her eyes closed by now. With that comes great skill and strategies....

 

“One Br. Bepper (did that on purpose) for minhyun stan number 201.” The minion walked up grabbing the cup but something was different. Nini nodded and the customer slid the item between her fingers. The two walked away and Nini went over to her machine. She hunched over and looked at the item. A good deal indeed.

 

“A jisung pc.” She said to herself while peeking over to the minion. The minion looked under the cup and there was a seongwoo pc attached. The minion nodded indicating the deal was done. Nini continued this throughout the day in order to get every woojin and jisung pc. If the deal wasn’t right then she made sure to get pay back. Such as giving them toilet water instead of filtered water.

 

“Ayo Nini mind helping me with the burgers?” Ang said while wrapping up the patties to be given to customers. Nini nodded and grabbed the wrapping paper.

 

“You know...you got any jisung or woojin photocards?” Nini whispered making sure no one could hear. She needed more no matter what.

 

“If Claudia or Dari find out you’re doing that you could be in big trouble!”

 

“Gotta get my hands on them though!” Nini tossed the wrapped burger to the side and pulled out all her cards. The stack was about 30 cards or maybe even more. Ang took a step back to make sure the kitchen was empty. Nikki was sleeping and Amber was singing lullabies to Trent.

 

“Okay only this time.” Ang slid over a card while Nini did the same. What a smooth deal.

 

“Well well.” A voice said behind them. The two burger-ers(?) jumped and spinned around.

 

“Oh shit Dari..” Dari folded her arms and tapped her foot. The two put their heads down knowing they were in deep shit.

 

“Now you know this isn’t okay?”

 

“Yes i’m sorry it’s all my fault! I persuaded Ang into trading!!” Nini held out all her cards confessing it all.

 

“I’ll let you guys slide this time” The two breathed out in relief. They were too broke to be fired. Spending money on Wanna One is necessary.

 

“ON ONE CONDITION!” The two felt their hearts drop.

 

“Y’all got any Jaehwan cards cause ya girl always looking for more!” Dari held out all her cards up to trade. The two felt like boo boo the clown.

 

“WHERES ALL THE BURGERS AT?!” Grace shouted as a whole line of angry customers were snapping like hungry alligators.

 

———

 

The night was coming to an end yet the restaurant was still up and running. Claudia walked over to the register to take an order seeing a figure standing at the counter.

 

“Hello welcome to Wendys what can I get ya!?”

 

“Um w-well a number 11 please..”The person was in all black with sunglasses and a hoodie over their head. Claudia studied the person noticing they were being too secretive. This was some kind of movie shit.

 

“Okay...What to drink?”

 

“Mountain dew.”

 

“I’m sorry we don’t have mountain dew here.”

 

“Then lemonade.”

 

“$7.45 please.” The stranger opened their wallet looking for money. Claudia didn’t mean to snoop but sometimes us bitches be nosey.(?) There was a Guanlin photocard in one of the sleeves. Claudia could spot Guanlin easily.

 

“Hmmm you stan Guanlin?” She asked. The stranger quickly shut their wallet and handed the money over.

 

“Can I get my mounta- I mean lemonade?” The stranger gathered their things ready to walk away. They were in a hurry like Wanna One at the Produce48 final. Claudia put together all the pieces. Wendy’s doesn’t have mountain dew, but Taco Bell does.

 

“Here’s your change...Sami.” Claudia shut the drawer and raised her eyebrow. The stranger looked around acting as if Claudia was talking to someone else.

 

“Who is Sami? You have the wrong person! Now can I get th-“ Clumsy “stranger” dropped their bag to the ground on accident exposing a Taco Bell hat. Claudia laughed knowing the gig was up.

 

“Taco Bell is no match for Wendy’s.”

 

“You got me. Damn you Claudia. Sometimes it’s hard working at Taco Bell when all the hype is here!” Sami threw her glasses exposing her identity. Wendy’s was now the top restaurant. Claudia looked to the side seeing no one was at Taco Bell. Not a single person. She felt bad since Taco Bell was now in crumbles. Sami started walking to the door not even collecting the change.

 

“Wait hold on Sami.” Sami stopped in her tracks to listen for a second.

 

“How about you work here?” Every employee and even Coco, from under a booth, looked over.

 

“Maybe Taco Bell isn’t cut out for you. How about joining us? You stan Wanna One so you wouldn’t feel left out. Plus I do need some supervision since this place gets crazy.” Sami saw Amber singing to Trent, Nikki throwing lettuce to Mandy, Grace pulling cash from customers, Kat burning fries, Nini dealing cards, Millie buzzing around, Emily spraying customers food, Ang throwing burgers, Dari scooping more cheese, and Coco inspecting every cabinet. Then she noticed Claudia handing her a shirt with the Wendys logo on it. In that moment she knew this was a fresh start.

 

“You know what? FUCK TACO BELL!” Sami threw her Taco Bell hat in the trash bidding farewell to that oogly place.

 

———-

 

The night was officially over with sales higher than ever and even a new employee on the team. All the employees gathered in the lobby chatting away. Dari held up a cup of cheese to the air. Everyone quieted down and held onto their frostys.

 

“We did it Wannables! Cheers to the Wannables Wendys!! We’re here to take on the world! One frosty at a time!” Everyone lifted up cups of frostys and screamed out loud. It was a successful night with many more to come.

 

 


End file.
